


It will be alright

by Hufflepuffarchive



Category: Markiplier Egos
Genre: Angst, Darkstache - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:40:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21728503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflepuffarchive/pseuds/Hufflepuffarchive
Summary: Wilford does remember the night at the manor, and it comes back to haunt him.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

Wilford remembers what life was like before the manor. He remembers being the colonel, his best friend Damien, his sweet Celine, how cruel he was to Abe, much to Wilford's regret, and that horrible tragedy that happened at the manor. He remembered when Mark made him so drunk, handing him his shooty and making him play Russian roulette, only for Mark to end up dead by his hand, branding the respectful colonel as a murderer. He remembered how distant he became with his dear friend Damien. How he pushed him away when he was offering comfort. How he and his sweet Celine disappeared leaving the crazed colonel to wander around, calling out for them wanting them back. Yes, he remembers everything, but he chooses to bottle it up, lock it within the darkness of his mind. 

Wilford had a happier life now, he found Abe and apologized for the things he's done, gaining a friend from it. He got a wonderful job on YouTube, finding out he was an ego of thee markiplier, he found a wonderful family of egos, just like him, finding one of his best friends named Bim Trimmer, and lastly, he found his best friend Damien and his sweet Celine, morphed together to make a wonderful being named Dark. Wilford was able to see both Damien and Celine in Dark. How Dark would fix his tie and suit out of nervousness like Damien, how graceful he was when he spoke like Celine, he was definitely both. He and Dark became very close over the years, finding that they needed each other, both becoming boyfriends to one another, finally happy... well almost.

Wilford was happy with his life sure, but the memories of that damn manor plagued his mind, bad memories replacing the good, as his mind slips back into the role of the colonel, aimlessly wandering through the Ego Inc., searching for Damien and Celine, forgetting Dark entirely.

The first time this happened, Wilford was panicking, holding his shooty in his hands demanding to see Damien and Celine as the other egos tried to calm him down, trying to remind him that his name was Wilford. But he wasn't having it. Aiming his gun at the others threatening to shoot them. Dark tried to walk up to him reaching out for him, but Wilford ends up shooting him out of blind rage, thinking it was Actor Mark. But as Dark lied on the ground, bleeding out, Wilford came back to his senses, realizing that he shot his boyfriend.

Dark was okay the next day, but Wilford kept his distance, afraid to hurt him again, but Dark wasn't having it.

"Don't blame yourself for what happened," Dark whispered, holding Wilford's cheek, wiping some tears. "You weren't yourself when it happened."

"B-but what... what if it happens again?" Wilford whispered fearfully. 

"We'll be ready, the others know to come and get me," Dark whispered, giving Wilford a small kiss. "I'll help you through this...it will be alright."

For a while Wilford didn't have another incident, the others warming up to him again and he was back to his happy self... but it wasn't long till it happened again.

Wilford and Bim were sitting alone, having a conversation both laughing, having a good time when Wilford suddenly stopped laughing, starring off like he was in deep thought. 

Bim took notice to this, his smile wavering slightly as he put a hand on his shoulder, causing him to jump. "Wil buddy, you alright?"

Wilford shook his head putting on a smile. "Ye-yes Bimmy I'm quite alright, just lost in thought." He chuckled. 

"Just making sure you're okay." Bim smiled as he picked up a script. "Here's your script for the next interview. Dark wanted me to hand it to ya."

"Ah, I've been waiting for this." Wilford began as he stood up, shaking his head. "Thank you, Bim. Wh-who are w-we in-interview this.. t-time-?" Suddenly he fell over, grabbing the table to keep him up, his eyes fluttering as he went pale.

"Whow, Wilford are you okay?" Bim asked in concern, getting up, helping Wilford steady himself.

"I... I don't know I just... feel a little woozy." He whispered holding his head, squinting his eyes. "What... what were we talking about?"

"Here, Wil you just sit down," Bim demanded, helping him into his chair. "And I'll get ya some water." Bim then walked over to the water filter, grabbing a paper cup and filling it with water, bringing it to Wilford handing it out to him.

"N-No I don't need a drink," Wilford whispered, covering his eyes.

"Why not?"

Wilford froze at the voice, slowly looking up to see Actor Mark stare down at him with a vile grin, holding a shot glass out toward him.

"You didn't say that the night you took my life." 

Wilford backed up into his chair staring at him in fear shaking his head. "N-No... NO!" 

"Wilford?" Bim questioned, walking closer. "Wilford, what's wrong?"

"You know you want another drink." Actor Mark grinned holding the drink out further.

"NO!" Wilford snapped, knocking the cup of water out of Bim's hand, causing Bim to gasp. Wilford got up glaring down at him, his eyes turning brown. "I DON'T WANT ANOTHER DAMN DRINK!" 

"W-Wilford?" Bim stuttered as he slowly backed away, Wilford slowly prowling toward him. 

"After all you've done you decided to show your face here Mark?" Wilford growled in anger.

"M-Mark?" Bim questioned still backing away. "W-What are you-?"

"SHUT UP!"

"Look at you." Actor Mark chuckled darkly. "Look at what you've become. What's it like to live the life of a murderer."

"I'm not a damn murderer," Wilford growled. "You framed me."

"I-I didn't ca-call you a m-murderer," Bim whispered, backing away. "Wil buddy, p-please."

"You were the one who pulled the trigger." Actor Mark grinned. "You're the killer." 

"Stop it!" Wilford growled pulling out his revolver. "SHUT UP!"

"W-Wil you're s-scarring me." Bim whimpered, backing up.

"You were the one that ruined your friendship with Damien." 

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

"Wilford. P-please p-put the g-gun down." Bim pressed his back against the wall.

"You were the one that took my wife."

"SHUT UP!"

"Wilford!"

"You are a murderer."

"NO!" Wilford snapped, cocking the hammer back on the gun.

"WIL-!"

BANG!


	2. Ending

Wilford shook his head, squinting his eyes shut as he groaned. He almost stumbled forward, but he caught himself, remembering that he was sitting, talking to Bim... then why was he-?

"W-Wilford?" A trembled voice whispered.

"B-Bim?... wh-whats-?" Wilford slowly opened his eyes revealing his pink-colored eyes and to his horror he found Bim in front of him, his back against the wall, completely horrified. He slowly cast his eyes down, letting out a gasp, seeing Bim clutching his left arm, blood oozing through his fingers. "BIM! WHAT-?" He froze, seeing that he was holding his revolver, aiming right at Bim. 

N-no... It happened again.

Wilford dropped the gun, looking back at Bim who flinched by his movements. The pink ego reached with a trembled hand, only for Bim to squint his eyes shut, cowering slightly. He quickly pulled away, tears streaming down his eyes as he started to back up.

My own best friend... is afraid of me.

"B-Bimmy... I'm... I'm so sorry." Wilford, sobbed covering his face with his hands.

Bim took a few seconds to calm down, watching as the pink ego sobbed. He slowly breathed in and out, holding his wound tightly. He knew Wilford wouldn't hurt him on purpose, this was still his friend, this is still Wilford. With that, Bim pushed himself off the wall, walking to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. He watched as Wilford gasped, looking up with red puffy eyes. "It's okay Wil." Bim threw on a pained smile. "It's okay."

Wilford paused for a moment, looking down in shame, unable to look his best friend in the eyes.

"It's not fair is it?"

Wilford froze, slowly looking up, to see Actor Mark, staring at him with a vile grin, clutching his shoulder. Wilford looked from his arm to Actor, his eyes turning back to brown.

N-no not again!

"Now your own dear friend sees the monster that you are." He chuckled.

"NO!" Wilford snapped, smacking his hand away, squinting his eyes shut.

Bim gasped, backing away. Fear in his features. "W-Wilford?"

Wilford kept his eyes shut for a second before opening them slightly, his brown eyes flickering back and forth from pink to brown to pink again, trying to focus. He knew it was Bim, he knew he was right there, but he didn't have much time before he falls back into the role of an anger colonel. "B-Bimmy g-get away from me." He whispered clutching his head, feeling the memories of the ego Inc slipping away. "I'm slipping." 

"N-no Wilford I can't leave you like this," Bim said reaching for him.

"JUST GO..." Wilford opened his eyes starring at...at... He already forgot his name. "G-Go get... get..." 

Oh god... WHAT IS HIS NAME?! 

"Dark?" Bim whispered.

"Y-yes p-please, he'll know what to do..." He then reached for his keys holding them out to Bim. "L-lock me in here! Keep me away from... from... Just keep me away from anyone I could hurt." 

"B-but Wil-."

"JUST GO!" Wilford snapped starring at Bim with brown eyes.

Bim jumped as he ran out of the room, clutching his arm before yanking the door open, and slamming it behind him, locking it shut. 

Wilford slowly backed away, trying to focus. "My n-names is Wilford Warfstache, my name is Wilford Warfstache, my name is William- no my name is Wilford.. wait my... my... name is... is-."

"William." 

The pink ego froze, listening to the voice speak. He slowly lifted his head, finding that he was back at the manor. "D-Dames?"

"WILLIAM!" 

"CELINE!?... DAMIEN?... WH-WHERE ARE YOU!?" He called out, wandering around the room, helplessly. "P-PLEASE COME OUT I-I DON'T LIKE THIS JOKE ANY MORE!"

"Yes William, find the woman you stole from me." Actor Mark whispered, walking out slowly, watching as Wilford backed away in fear. "Find the man you betrayed."

Wilford shook his head as tears streamed down his face. "DAMIEN... CELINE... WHERE ARE YOU!"

Bim rested his head, against the door, his eyes watering upon hearing Wilford's cries for his friends. "Oh, Wil." Whispered shaking his head.

"Bim."

Bim quickly turned around, seeing Dark stand behind him, his aura dancing around him as he stared at Bim with sadness in his eyes.

"B-Boss!" Bim winced holding his arm, looking back at the door. "It's... it's Wilford he- it happened again and I-I d-don't k-know what to-." 

"Bim."

Bim froze, slowly turning around to see a man and a woman taking Dark's place. The man looked like an ego, only he was draped in blue light, and the girl in red. They slowly walked up to Bim, the man placing a hand on Bim's shoulder, while the woman held his cheek. Bim watched as they took the keys away, holding it close. 

"Go to your boyfriend, Edward, Bim." They both said in unison, causing Bim to jump. "We'll take it from here."

"D...Dark?"

"Just go," Damien whispered, patting his shoulder. "He'll be okay."

Bim gave them a nod, before slowly backing up, running toward the infirmary, pulling his tie off and taking off his jacket, ripping the sleeve of his white dress shirt off, placing it on the wound, and tieing it around his arm, to keep the cloth on the cut.

Damien and Celine watched as Bim ran off before turning to each other, Celine giving him a silent nod, watching as Damien unlocked the door and opened it.

Suddenly the room became black around Wilford, watching as his outfit slowly morphed into the colonel's, his pink suspenders gaining their color once more, his mustache and hair turning black, and the revolver forming in his hand once more. He slowly shook his head, looking down as Mark's body rolled into view, a bullet hole laid upon his chest as blood drained out, his eyes pitch black as black tears streaming down his eyes, a vile grin on his face. "It's not fair... is it?"

"D-Damien... Celine p-please." He whimpered, squinting his eyes shut, shaking his head, hugging himself. "Where are you?"

"We're right here Wil."

The colonel gasped, slowly looking up, to see Damien and Celine taking Mark's body's place. "Damien?... Celine?"

"Yes, Wil." Celine smiled. "It's us."

A sad smile started to form on his face as he ran to them, pulling both of them into a hug, dropping his revolver. "Oh Dames... my sweet Celine! I've missed you so much!"

"We were always here Wilford." Damien smiled, rubbing his back.

The colonel pulled away, staring at Damien confused. "W-why are you calling me-."

"It's your name Wilford," Celine explained, looking at him with a sad smile. "Don't you remember?"

"All... all I remember is the manor... me sh-shooting the-the D.A... y-you two disappearing." he squints his eyes as tears started to fall. "The-the murder... that I caused-."

"Sh, sh, sh don't cry Wilford," Celine whispered holding his face, using her thumb to wipe the tears away. "It's not your fault okay... and that happened a long, long time ago. You may not believe it but your life is so much better now."

"It... it is?" The colonel blinked, starring at Celine.

"That's right." Damien smiled. "You got a wonderful job here at Ego Inc."

"Ego Inc?"

"You got an amazing group of friends... the egos." 

"The egos?"

"And you got us," Damien whispered taking his hand. "Your boyfriend Dark."

"My..." the colonel squints his eyes shut before opening them again, revealing pink eyes. "Dark?" 

"Yes, Wil."

The colonel jumped, looking up to see Dark, taking the sibling's place. 

"Do you know where you're at?" Dark asked slowly, watching as he turned to him.

"I'm... I'm home... at the Ego Inc." He whispered slowly, his mustache starting to spiral, turning pink. 

"Who's you're best friend?"

He thought for a moment, his suspenders fading back to pink as his friend's name clicked into his head. "His name is Bim trimmer... B-Bimmy."

Dark slowly placed his hands on both of his cheeks, forcing Wilford to look at him. "Who am I, Wilford?"

Wilford stared into Dark's blue and red eyes, tears starting to stream down his cheeks. "D-Darky?" He whimpered, leaning in, pulling Dark into a kiss., wrapping his arms around the dark ego. He pulled away and hugging Dark close. "Oh, Darky! I'm so sorry! I-I tried to keep it from happening really I did... b-but I couldn't." He sobbed, resting his head on Dark's shoulder. "N-now Bim's afraid of m-me."

"No Wil," Dark whispered, rubbing his back. "He's not afraid of you."

"He-he is... I-I sh-shot him... he... oh god." 

"Wilford."

Wilford jumped, turning to see Bim standing in the doorway, Dr. Iplier right behind him. He watched as Bim walked in slowly, prompting him to back up. "B-Bimmy I'm sorry I-I... what kind of friend sh-shoots-."

Bim suddenly rammed into Wilford, pulling him into a tight hug, careful to not hurt his wound. "It's okay Wilford. It's not your fault. You didn't mean it... I know."

"W-why are you... why would you stick up for a murderous husk-like me?"

"You're my best friend... I don't care... I'm always gonna be there for you."

"We all are," Dark whispered, wiping another tear from Wilford's eye. "Every step of the way."

Wilford's lip quivered as he lifted Bim, pulling him into a tight hug, sobbing into his shoulder. 

"It's okay Wilford." Bim smiled hugging him. "It will be alright."


End file.
